I'll Always be with you
by Lizdacious
Summary: Those were the last words Lexa said to Clarke. Set after 3x16...SPOILERS. Clexa will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

There was a silence in the room after Octavia brutally stabbed Pike and dramatically exited without saying anything. Clarke and Bellamy stared in the direction that she left. Neither were upset about Pike's death, and felt that Octavia deserved her justice. For now there were other matters on Clarke's mind.

Bellamy broke the silence, "Not yet? What do you know?"

"The nuclear power plants left on Earth have begun melting down…we have 6 months before the radiation starts killing us off," Clarke stated. Her heart ached with the knowledge, now she debated if she really made the right choice pulling the kill switch. She could have had Lexa again…Clarke pushed those thoughts out of her mind. She made a personal sacrifice for the greater of her people, or at least she hopes so.

"Maybe there's another place like Mount Weather?" Bellamy offered.

"What are the chances of us finding a place like that?" Clarke felt defeated at the moment, and no longer wanted to discuss the possibility of the human race being wiped out.

Bellamy put his arm around Clarke, "We'll figure something out, like we always do," he said reassuringly.

Clarke nodded and placed her head on his shoulder, allowing him to comfort her for the moment. She closed her eyes, and her mind immediately wandered to Lexa. Clarke was able to see her again when she was in the City of Light, she slightly smiled at the thought of the Commander. Suddenly it occurred to Clarke, who is going to be the next Commander, now that all the Natblidas were killed by Ontari and surely Ontari was dead herself.

Abby walked over to her daughter, followed by Marcus. "Clarke, we should go back to Arkadia, the grounders need to figure out their own hierarchy."

"I'm sorry Mom, but I can't. I can't leave all these people with no direction to go in. I'm going to help them find a new Natblida to take the place as Commander. I'm one of the few people who knows the ritual at this point, besides Murphy." Although Clarke was Skaikru, she also loved Lexa and wanted to make sure her spirit found the right person. Clarke felt a sharp pain rip through her heart from thinking about Lexa again. She felt the urge to cry overwhelm her, but Clarke took a deep breath in and held it to prevent any tears from falling.

"Clarke, you owe no obligation to the Trikru at all," Abby wasn't about to let her daughter get sucked into grounder politics again.

Marcus finally spoke, "I agree with your mother, Clarke, let them find a new Night blood on their own, and handle it like they have always done."

"I've made my decision," Clarke stated. She no longer saw Abby or Marcus as chancellor, or even above her. "I'm a leader now, and you have to accept that, Mom. I love you, and every time I will hope that we'll meet again, but I need to do what I feel is right."

"I'll stay here," Bellamy chimed in, "make sure that she's protected."

"They'll want your head," Marcus retorted, "you killed 300 of their people that were there to help us."

"Well maybe after this whole religious chip incident they'll forget about it," now that Bellamy had Clarke back he wasn't about to leave her side. Plus he knew that Octavia would want to stay here as well. She no longer felt like she fit in with the Skaikru.

"Fine," Abby threw her arms up in defeat, "just know that you are always welcome back in Arkadia at any point."

"On other matters, we need to talk about what I discovered when I was with ALIE," Clarke said solemnly, "nuclear plants are melting down and soon the radiation will be killing us. I want to find a new Night blood quickly, so that the grounders and us can travel to somewhere safely together. I know they won't follow us unless they have a Commander. They just don't trust us enough."

With this new information, Marcus was more confused now than ever, "Clarke why don't our people start finding somewhere we can survive rather than dwelling on Trikru matters?"

"We will need them to survive," Clarke was tired, no one else understood how important it was to keep everyone together. She glanced at the table where her mother put down the flame, and wished that Lexa was here now to help her. Together they would be able to get their people to eventually follow the same laws.

"If you don't find a Night blood after a month, we should seek shelter from the radiation for just our own people then," Marcus suggested.

Clarke didn't find that entirely unreasonable, it would just make her more determined than ever to find someone to become the new Commander. "Clarke, that's not a bad idea," Bellamy said exactly what she was already thinking.

"Fine, it's been decided then, Bellamy, Octavia and I will stay here and everyone else should return to Arkadia," Clarke verified what was discussed. "We will keep in touch about our progress. Maybe you could start sending out groups to search for anywhere safe from the radiation?"

Abby nodded at her daughter, she found it hard to believe that her daughter was the one giving the orders. Marcus took Abby's hand into his and started to lead her so they could collect the other Arkadians to go back. Bellamy stood up and followed as well, leaving Clarke in the room by herself. She allowed herself to smile at the thought of her mother being happy with someone. Quickly though, images of Lexa filled Clarke's mind again. She could only think of Lexa when she thought of happiness. Clarke inhaled sharply trying to stop Lexa from invading her mind.

I'll always be with you, Lexa's voice echoed inside Clarke's head. How, Clarke wondered, how could Lexa always be with her. She was here living and breathing, and obviously Lexa wasn't here. Clarke only had memories of her and nothing else…

"You weren't supposed to leave me like this," Clarke whispered to no one. Finally alone she allowed herself to grieve Lexa.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke and Indra were inside the tower in a room by themselves. Clarke leaned against a table in an attempt to appear nonthreatening to the Trikru warrior. Indra held her stance firmly with her hand resting on her sword.

"Bellamy and I are going to go in search of a natblida," Clarke spoke softly, "we need you to stay here to keep everything under control until we return with the new commander."

Indra didn't approve of taking orders from a sky person, "No, I am coming with you. Like any grounder village would willingly give up their natblida to Skaikru." She slightly thrusted her chin out, and gripped her sword tighter. There could never come a time when Trikru are beneath Skaikru.

"Indra, I had the flame inside me, it showed me that in 6 months time we will all be dead. It won't matter then who's in charge or not, we need to find a commander so that we can all find safety," Clarke attempted to persuade Indra.

Indra nodded at Clarke, and furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about what Clarke said. "I don't trust Bellamy," Indra said after a moment. She softened her stance and now her hand was loosely on the hilt.

"I don't expect you to, and I know you probably don't trust me that much more, but I believe in finding a new host for the commander's spirit," Clarke stepped towards Indra.

"Okay," Indra didn't like listening to Clarke, but felt like it was the right decision for the rest of Trikru, "I've heard rumors of two natblidas, brother and sister, living in a village not far from here."

Clarke raised her eyebrows, two night bloods would be amazing, she would have better chances with convincing at least one of them to be the new commander. "Can you draw me a map?" Clarke didn't want to mention the one month time limit she has in fear Indra wouldn't help.

"Yes," Indra took a deep breath in, "but Bellamy cannot enter this village. They know of his crimes."

"He'll wait outside, I'll handle everything."

Indra nodded and started walking away from Clarke, suddenly she stopped and turned around locking eyes with the sky girl. There was a question bubbling inside Indra, "What are expecting that will happen after you find the new commander?"

Clarke sighed and broke the eye contact, of course Lexa immediately came to mind. She was too embarrassed to actually admit that to Indra. Whoever takes the flame will have a part of Lexa, and Clarke was desperate to have her back before they look for safety. Clarke had been silent for too long and finally answered with only half the truth, "I am hoping that Bekka Pramheda will know where we can go to find safety."

"The knowledge of all the past commanders is valuable information," Indra agreed. A smile almost formed on the warrior's lips when she realized Lexa was a past commander, and the blonde standing in front of her had a certain affinity for the heda. Although it was never announced, anyone close to Lexa knew she had a special interest in Clarke.

Indra exited without saying anything else. Letting out a deep sigh, Clarke sat down and started thinking about other plans besides relying on the spirit of the commander. Everyone could just start traveling until they find somewhere safe…no, that was too much of a risk. What if they could rebuild Mount Weather? Or something similar to that.

"Clarke," Bellamy's voice broke her concentration, he stood in the doorway with Octavia right behind him. "Did Indra agree with our plan?"

Clarke stood up and moved towards the siblings, "Yes, she is going to draw us a map to village that is rumored to have two night bloods. Octavia, I think you should stay here with Indra to ensure she will keep our best interests in mind."

Octavia scuffed at Clarke ordering her around again, even if she did agree with her. "Listen, you're not my leader," Octavia said firmly, and strode towards Clarke.

Clarke bit her bottom lip, and felt her heart drop. Octavia stopped trusting Clarke a long time before, when the missile landed on TonDC and Clarke didn't warn anyone. Then, she put all of her trust into Lexa only for Lexa to betray all of the sky people at the mountain. And most recently Clarke had the chance to regain some trust when they were supposed to return to Arkadia before the blockage, but she didn't come. The younger Blake felt guilty after thinking of the last instance, knowing that Clarke didn't come because Lexa had died.

"I'll stay, not because you told me to, but because it's what _I_ think is right," Octavia put her hands on her hips and stared at the blonde.

"Whatever makes you happy," Clarke said defeated.

Bellamy moved next to Octavia, "When do we leave?"

"At first break of light, that should give Indra enough time to draw us a map, and for us to rest a bit," Clarke rubbed her eyes and just realized how tired she was. "Octavia, I am going to lay down, please inform Bellamy or I when Indra has the map ready."

The brunette sky girl rolled her eyes at Clarke still insisting on giving her commands. She turned towards her brother, "You should get rest too." Dark circles were apparent underneath Bellamy's eyes.

The three sky people left in Polis began walking towards their respective rooms and wished each other a good night. Clarke was approaching her room when she heard whispers coming from a dark room further down the hallway. She thought about ignoring them and just jumping into the comfy fur lined bed, but once she heard her name amongst the whispers, she began eavesdropping.

"She can't expect us to accept this new natblida as commander, she is not a true fleimkepa." Clarke immediately identified the voice as Indra's.

She immediately felt frustrated with Indra, but there was nothing she could do. She just had to hope that when all of Trikru saw the flame being put into the new commander, they would accept the ascension. Not wanting to hear anything more, she retired to her room.

—

12- Clexa will happen…won't give away how though :P

Na-Na-Nessa- Thank you for your kind review!


End file.
